


First Halloween

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: The gang help Diana pick out a costume for her first trick or treat outing.





	

“What would you like to be for Halloween?” Adalind asked Diana.   
It was the first time the little girl had ever been trick or treating, and a costume was needed.  
“You could be a princess, since you are one.” Offered Sean.  
“With that way of thinking, she could also go as a witch, since she is one.” quipped Monroe.  
“I am sure she would look wonderful either way” said Rosalie, elbowing her husband lightly to get him to keep the smart ass comments down in front of the children.  
“Could always go as a clown, nothing really scarier in my book” Supplied Wu. It was unclear whether he was being a smart ass or not, given how creepy everyone found clowns to be.  
“How about a princess witch” Hank suggested as a way of compromise between the girls two heritages.  
“What are you going to dress Kelly as.” Diana asked, looking at Nick and Adalind.  
“A pumpkin, your mother and aunt Rosalie found it when they were shopping and thought it was to adorable to pass up.” Nick told the little girl. “If you want to match him, I am sure we can find you one just like it in your size.”  
Diana wrinkled her nose and shook her head, indicating a strong “no”, she wanted to be something much more amazing for trick or treating.  
“Since Kelly is going to be a pumpkin and you have blonde hair. You could go as Cinderella.” Trubel suggested.  
Diana saw Nick shudder. At her questioning look, he explained, “In my first year as a grimm, caught a case where a woman was a Cinderella type of girl, until we discovered she was a murcielago, bat wesen, and a spoiled brat who murdered her stepmother and stepsister, and tried to kill the other one. The story has never been the same for me since.  
“No Cinderella” Diana said, not wanting to upset her brother’s daddy. She liked him and wanted him to be happy with her, so he would stay forever.  
“That mermaid case we caught was kind of interesting.” Hank offered, though it had freaked him out when his partner had been underwater for such a long time, only to come out looking like the walking dead, the mermaid wesen themselves had not seemed to bad. The girls and their father anyway. The younger males, not so much.  
“Would you like to be a mermaid?’’ Adalind asked her daughter, who thought about it for a moment before shaking her head “no”. That just did not seem like the right costume for her first trick or treating.  
“If not a mermaid, how about a pirate.” Wu then shaped his finger into a hook and drew out an “rrrrrrrr”, making the little girl laugh and the adults grown around him.  
Nick than thought of something. They had been suggesting a lot of girly costumes. Diana might see herself has someone much stronger, much bolder than a damsel in distress, who someone who is merely pretty.  
“Diana, do you want to be a warrior,and carry a sword or an ax.”  
There was a huge and bright smile on the girl’s face as she nodded her head yes. “But I want a bow and arrow and a hooded cloak”  
“Of course you do” said Sean under his breath, but being a man who would never tell his daughter “no”, it was certain he would make sure she had the costume she wanted.  
So Diana went on her first trick or treat outing dressed as what could only be described as a huntress.   
There were some odd looks at how many adults were accompanying an eight year old looking girl and a one year old boy, and Adalind had to remind her daughter a few times not to try to lift more candy using her powers, but all in all, it was a great first Halloween.


End file.
